1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an inkjet recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an inkjet recording head that performs inkjet recording by discharging ink is produced by the following method.
First, a mold to become an ink flow passage is formed by applying a positive photosensitive resin onto a substrate having ink-discharge-energy generating elements and exposing and developing the positive photosensitive resin. Next, an orifice layer including ink discharge ports is formed by applying a negative organic resin onto the formed mold and exposing and developing the negative organic resin. Further, an ink supply port is formed in the substrate, and the mold is removed from the ink supply port by using solvent to form an ink flow passage.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-150900 describes that a mold is irradiated with deep-UV light before being removed by the solvent in such a method for manufacturing an inkjet recording head. According to this method, high-molecular components in the mold are turned into low-molecular components, and therefore, the mold is effectively removed by the solvent.